Je t'attendrais ici
by Traveler-Pauline
Summary: Traduction de Mylifeismine. OS Tyler/Nora. Il ne reste que quelques heures avant que Nora ne parte pour New York. Mais Nora a des doutes sur ce qu'elle doit faire. Tyler arrivera-t-il à redonner la raison à sa petite amie à temps pour son avion ?


**Une nouvelle traduction pour Step Up **** Cette fois ci, l'auteur est mylifeismine, et le titre est « I'll be waiting here ». Je ne suis que la traductrice, et la traduction a été autorisée par son auteur ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

*******

_« Allo ? »_

_« Bonjour Mme Clark. C'est Tyler, le petit--- le partenaire de danse de Nora. »_

_« Oh, bonjour Tyler »_

_« Est-ce que Nora est là ? »_

_« Non, elle est sortie »_

_« Bon, tant pis. Au revoir »_

_« Au revoir »_

Tyler raccrocha, et se laissa tomber dans son lit.

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » _demanda Camille, alors qu'elle passait devant la chambre de Tyler, mâchonnant un cookie.

_« Nora ne me rappelle pas_ » répondit-il, en composant à nouveau le numéro sur son téléphone.

Camille s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du lit.

_« Est-ce que c'est ta petite amie ? »_

_« Ouais »_

Camille commença à imiter des bruits de baisers.

Tyler rigola, et lui lança un coussin sur la tête, toujours en écoutant si Nora répondait sur son portable.

Après être resté allongé sur son lit comme un idiot, Tyler se leva soudainement. Il poussa accidentellement Camille, qui tomba du fauteuil et se cogna la tête.

_« Tyler »_ geignit Camille.

_« Désolé Camille_ » dit-il tout en enfilant son baggy.

Il embrassa la tête de Camille, avant de s'enfuir en courant. Il passa son sweatshirt au dessus de sa tête, faisant attention au vent frais de Baltimore.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, puis pris le bus jusqu'aux quais. Il franchit les marches, et fut heureux de voir que Nora était là, regardant au loin, les yeux dans le vague.

Il s'assit à coté d'elle, passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, quand il aperçut les larmes sur ses joues.

Dès que Tyler passa ses bras autour d'elle, Nora se remit à pleurer plus fort.

Tyler commença à enlever ses bras, mais Nora s'y accrocha fermement.

Il regarda pendant un moment la surface de l'eau, avant de lui demander _« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »_

Tyler était une nouvelle personne depuis le gala et la mort de Skinny. Il portait les mêmes vêtements, mais était plus sympa. Dans un sens.

Nora se cramponnait à Tyler comme une enfant perdue, et recommença à pleurer contre sa poitrine.

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe bébé ? »_

_« Je ne veux pas aller à New-York »_ renifla Nora.

_« Pourquoi ? Tu disais que danser était tout pour toi, et que sans ça, tu n'avais rien ! _» Demanda Tyler, très surpris.

Nora releva la tête, et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'eau.

_« Et bien, c'était avant de t'avoir toi »_ dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Tyler répondit à son baiser, avant de l'arrêter quelques secondes plus tard.

_«Je suis arrivé, et la danse n'était plus tout pour toi ? »_

_« Exactement »_

Tyler la regarda dans les yeux.

_« Et si j'étais Brett, tu irais à New York ? »_

_« Et bien, si Brett était toujours mon copain, il me dirait surement quelque chose à propos de sa musique, ne s'intéressant pas vraiment à moi. »_

Tyler ricana.

_« Il était à ce point nul ? »_

Nora le regarda, surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire.

_« Pour toi »_ ajouta Tyler.

_« Il n'était pas si nul, mais la musique était plus importante que moi »_

_« Et moi, je suis un mauvais copain ? _» rigola Tyler.

_« Nan. Toi tu es doux, merveilleux, parfait, incroyablement sexy, mignon, charmant adorable et… Est-ce que j'ai mentionné que tu étais incroyablement sexy ? »_ Nora le regarda, avec un rire.

_« Non, je ne crois pas t'avoir entendu dire que j'étais sexy_ » sourit Tyler, avant de l'embrasser.

Nora l'embrassa en retour, avant de se détacher et de reprendre son air triste.

_« Oh… _» Soupira Tyler.

Nora l'ignora.

_« Et si je vais à New York, où-est-ce que toi tu iras ? »_

_« Nulle part »_

_« C'est le problème »_

Tyler la regarda, perdu.

_« Je ne veux pas que tu redeviennes un délinquant _» dit-elle.

_« Je ne le suis pas. Et on parlait de ta vie. Tu veux allez à new York. Fonce. Tu dois le faire. Alors arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi, tu as un vol à attraper dans quelques heures ! »_

Nora ne bougea pas.

_« Je serais là, je t'attendrais. »_

_« Vraiment ? »_ demanda Nora avec un sourire.

_« Yep. Tant que tu ne reviens pas avec Brett ! »_

Nora rigola, et se leva.

_« Je t'aime »_ dit-elle en l'embrassant, avant de partir.

_« Je t'aime aussi. »_

_« Je sais. » _dit-elle doucement, avant de descendre les escaliers.

Tyler la regarda s'éloigner. Son bout de femme partait. Il l'attendrait.

*******

**Alors, vos avis ? Ca vaut le coup que j'en traduise d'autres ou pas ?**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
